Gane Over: Episode 4
Bedge) YOU! ' '( Mystrone looks at Bedge with his featureless face ) ' '''Intelian) Seems like a monstrosity. ' 'Rantis) HE'S SO UGLY! HIS OWNER'S MOTHER MUST BE EXTREMELY UGLY! ' '''W) ... D) HAHA! ''' '''W) ... Bedge) *Charging towards Mystrone* I WILL DESTROY YOU! ' '( Mystrone charges towards Bedge ) Intelian) Hmm... Rantis) SOME FIGHTERS ARE STUPID. THEY HAVE NO GUTS OR ANYTHING! ' '( Bedge uppercuts Mystrone ) ' '( Mystrone brings his head down, staring at Bedge ) ' '( Mystrone and Bedge get into a fist fight ) ' '( Bedge deals slow and heavy blows, while Mystrone deals fast and light blows ) ( Bedge punches Mystrone's gut ) ' '( Mystrone uppercuts Bedge ) ' '( Bedge punches Mystrone's head ) ' '( Mystrone rapidly punches Bedge's gut ) ' '( Bedge grabs both of Mystrone's arms ) ' '( Mystrone jumps up, kicking Bedge with both feet, and flips back onto his feet ) ' '( Bedge throws Mystrone into the air ) ' '( Mystrone goes up, peaks, then falls ) ' '( Bedge punches ) ' '( Mystrone grabs Bedge's fist with both hands, then lifts him into the air ) ' '( Mystrone lets Bedge go and uppercuts him ) ' '''Rantis) THEY'RE WEAK! WEAKLINGS SHOULDN'T FIGHT! ' 'Bedge) *Gets back up, turned to Rantis* WEAKLING! ' '''( Blades pop out of the edges on Mystrone's body ) Game shutting down. Please exit or lose your bakugans forever. '' 'Intelian) Got to depart! *Disappears* ' 'Bedge) WHAT?! NO, I AIN'T GOING! I WANT TO DESTROY THIS PIECE OF CRAP! *Disappears* ' 'Rantis) I'M STRONG! WEAKLINGS ARE IDIOTS WHO SHOULD JUST QUIT! THEY'RE OF NO USE! IT'S NO FAIR FOR THEM TO DOMINATE! DOMINATION IS FOR THE STRONG, NOT THE ! *Disappears* ' '( Mystrone disappears with another victory ) ' ''In the real world... ( Mystrone pops into W's hands ) ' '( W turns his chair towards D ) ' '''W) That wasn't funny. ' 'D) Whatever W. ' 'W) DON'T EVER LAUGH ABOUT ANYTHING INCLUDING MY MOM OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! ' 'D) I'M SO SCARED?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL KILL HER FIRST! ' 'W) ...*Punches D harshly* ' '( D falls onto the ground holding his cheek ) ' 'W) NOW YOU'RE DEAD! *Gets out of his seat* ' '''M) ... E) *Runs back with some items* ... ( W stomps on D's back ) ' '''Matthias) Enough. ' '( W kicks D's head ) ' 'Matthias) LADIES STOP, YOU DON'T WANT ME TO DESTROY YOU ALL! DO YOU?! ' '( W looks at Matthias, ready to stomp on D's head ) ' 'Matthias) Do it. I'll destroy you and that fool. It's not hard to replace either of you. ' '( W doesn't stomp on D's head, he just puts his foot down and walks away ) ' '( W pushes E out of his way ) ' '( E drops the items out of his arms ) ' '( W walks down the hallway ) ' ''Meanwhile...'' '''Jessica) *On her cellphone* Jayden, you had to take forever. Jayden) Hey, I'm more athletic than you and I can show off...You cannot show off. ' '''Jessica) I can't? I bet I can. ' 'Jayden) Besides, we can find W again. ' ''By Dan and Bedge...'' '''Dan) Go on. Bedge) RANTIS NEEDS AN *** KICKING, FOR ONE! ' '''Dan) Okay. ' 'Bedge) I NEED TO DESTROY SOMETHING, LIKE RIGHT NOW! ' '''Dan) No. Bedge) AND I'M H*LL OF A LOT BETTER THAN DRILLEX AND EXTREMIS HELIOS! ' '''Dan) What? ' 'Bedge) THOSE TWO BAKUGANS FROM DIFFERENT STORIES...THEY SUCK COMPARED TO ME! ' '''Gane Over: Episode 5 Gane Over: Episode 4 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Category:Gane Over Category:Bedge Category:Mystrone Category:Intelian Category:Rantis Category:W Category:D Category:E Category:Matthias Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Dan Dacne